Drink Shop & Do
by Pastl-Rose
Summary: Una corta historia de amor entre Papel y Tinta, quiza algo de cafe.


Kings Cross, el metro, las calles, todas estaban llenas de personas ansiosas por llegar a casa luego de un día de duro trabajo, los aurores estrella del ministerio no eran la excepción, pero era disfrutar un poco de tiempo o luchar para llegar a rápido a casa, la primera opción los llevaba a un bar, sin falta, al final de cada día, tomaban un par de cervezas mientras tenían graciosas conversaciones y cuando las estaciones, calles y andenes dejaban atrás a los ansiosos transeúntes tomaban sus abrigos e iban a casa, cada vez.

Ron, Hermione y Harry, preferían ir juntos hasta el apartamento de la única chica, el más cercano, ahí podían tomar la red Floo y llegar a casa.

Pero Harry un día decidió cambiar, no fue a tomar un par de cervezas, no llego al apartamento de su amiga o tomo la red floo, solo lucho contra las personas de la estación, entro al tren del metro y al llegar a la estación más cercana a su casa camino hasta esta.

Abrió la puerta que nunca usaba dejo su abrigo en el perchero junto a sus llaves y placa y camino hasta la sala, las luces estaban apagadas y la caja de terciopelo en su bolsillo pesaba, pero no por su tamaño o contenido, por su significado.

Subió las escaleras esperando encontrar a Ginny dormida, la levantaria suave y le pediría que lo acompañe, un plan simple. Imposible Fallar.

Pero al llegar al último escalón un fuerte grito lo alertó, era Ginny y el pánico le ganó a la sospecha que debería estar sintiendo, no fue un grito de dolor. Corrió todo el pasillo que lo separaba de la puerta y se apoyó contra está con la varita en mano, escuchando atento, decidiendo cuando atacar. Pero los gritos se convirtieron en suspiros, golpes suaves, palabras susurradas, besos. Cuando abrió la puerta ya sabía que sucedía solo buscaba confirmar lo que él creía imposible.

-0-

Desde entonces todo era incómodo, Ron se veía apenado cada vez que hablaban, Hermione con lástima y el resto, ellos se burlaban, bromeaban y luego le daban una cerveza. Pero empezó a ser más difícil, el apartamento de su amiga ya no era un buen lugar, siempre le daban escusas para que no fuera pero cuando lo logro se odio por su propia curiosidad; Ginny llorando en el sofá de su mejor amiga, la de ambos.

Ron tenía vergüenza, Hermione unas grandes ojeras y los chicos tenían cerveza, intentaban darle una cada vez que miraba por una ventana o quería ir a casa. Hasta que dejó de ir, luchaba contra el tráfico, las personas y sus recuerdos cada tarde de camino a casa.

-1-

La calle estaba cerrada, debía tomar otra ruta para llegar a la estación y está se cruzaba justo con "eso", era hermoso en ese momento, una pequeña isla en medio de todo ese mar de gente, una pequeña cafetería blanca que se camuflada entre la fachada, un letrero de luz opaca con una letra moderna **_DRINK SHOP DO"_**. Cuando entro fue aún más hermoso, no parecía una cafetería, era una pequeña galería de colores y aromas.

Decidió quedarse, un café lo calmaría y desde su lugar en la barra podía ver la gente pasar en la concurrida calle.

Pero, justo a las 18:45 de ese lunes 3 de Julio del 2006, llegó el. Se había convertido en un hombre hermoso, sus rasgos habían perdido todas las marcas de la niñez y eran aún más afilados pero suaves, había dejado su cabello largo, como recordaba lo llevaba su padre, pero más que parecerse a Lucius lograba ver más a Narcissa, o incluso a su padrino, en sus rasgos.

Lo vio llegar seguro, pedir un café sencillo y sentarse en una mesa junto a la ventana, sacar el periódico " _El profeta"_ del día y leerlo de pies a cabeza, sin saltar un párrafo.

Era la primera persona que veía leer hasta los clasificados. Luego de la guerra el diario paso a manos de Luna Lovegood y su esposo mejorando por mucho las noticias que mostraba, que ahora sí eran verdaderas, pero, ¿los clasificados?

Pero su mirada era triste, podía ocultar mucho en su gran porte y vestir, pero sus ojos mostraban la verdad.

Sin pensarlo termino siendo un cliente regular, al llegar los meseros le saludaban y servían su café ya sin preguntar cual quería, su lugar en la barra siempre estaba libre y todos los días, sin falta, a las 18:45 en ese pequeña cafetería cerca a la estación King Cross, a la mesa junto a la ventana, con el mismo café y un periódico en el bolso, llegaba un ángel.

Lo miraba atento, sin perder un segundo sin saber qué hacer. Quería hablarle, saludarlo e iniciar algo nuevo, pero de seguro se enojara, su historial no era bueno exactamente. Podía regar si café, pero eso podía llevar a alguna pelea tonta y hacer que no regrese, podía solo sentarse pero lo asustaría. Podía quedarse solo ahí, mirándolo como el mayor acosador y dejarlo ir cada día, como el periódico que Malfoy dejaba en la mesa cada vez.

Periódico, sería una buena idea, pero no era periodista y Luna nunca le dejaría presentar alguna nota simple en su amado diario, podía dar una entrevista, de seguro la colocarán en el diario, pero sería muy directo. Quizá algo que nadie más llegue a ver, una nota... un _Clasificado._

 _-2-_

Cuando llegó a su casa no lo dudo, tomo un trazo de pergamino, escribió rápido una pequeña nota y la junto con una carta para su amiga.

Al día siguiente esperaba ansioso, su corazón iba más rápido de lo necesario y miraba al reloj con tanta insistencia que el chico en la barra se burló un poco al servirle su café.

Cuando llegó Malfoy logro respirar de nuevo y fingiendo leer un libro le observó todo el tiempo hasta que llegó a la última página del periódico, los clasificados.

Vio la sorpresa en su rostro y un tenue sonrojo que escondió rápido.

 _"Para el chico de ojos tristes, Drink Shop Do, 9 Caledonian RD, King Cross, mesa frente a la ventana, 18:45._

 _Hola, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

Amor Esmeralda"

Quizá era demasiado cursi, pero ver la sorpresa en los ojos plata al terminar de leerlo y luego como miraba de un lado a otro curioso lo lleno de un regocijo que lo hizo suspirar.

Por primera vez vio a Draco llevarse con el Periódico.

-3-

La respuesta no tardó en llegar, justo al siguiente día cuando encontró un diario en la oficina salto justo a los clasificados:

 _"Para Amor Esmeralda_

 _Draco_

¿Chico de ojos tristes?, Drink Shop Do, 9 Caledonian RD, King Cross, mesa junto a la ventana 18:45."

-4-

 _"Para el Chico de ojos tristes, Drink Shop Do, 9 Caledonian RD, King Cross, mesa junto a la ventana 18:45._

 _Como la constelación_

 _Amor Esmeralda"_

 _"Para Amor Esmeralda_

 _Si, como la constelación_

 _¿Chico de ojos tristes?, Drink Shop Do, 9 Caledonian RD, King Cross, mesa junto a la ventana 18:45."_

Y aunque sorprende, luego de eso la conversación fluyo más natura, pasaron a hablar de sus gustos, disgusto, estudios y trabajo como si fueran buenos amigos. Alrededor de la comunidad mágica inglesa el número de "Ojos tristes" y "Amores Esmeralda" aumentaron, las ventas al periódico se incrementaron y las sonrisas felices tomaron el lugar de las miradas nostálgicas.

Los clasificados eran una nueva oportunidad para los amores tímidos y las cafeterías se llenaron antes que las calles.

-5-

Un día se animó, si lo aceptaba entre tinta impresa y papel ¿por qué no en carne y hueso?

Se acercó aparentando estar calmado y con una taza de café en cada mano se sentó frente a él, dejando el periódico entre ambos y esperando a que lo notar. No tardó demasiado, su máscara fría fue lo primero en ver y luego una expresión más... asustada. Eso era malo.

Le sonrió, le ofreció un café y le saludo como un viejo amigo. Fue difícil al inicio, su historia era complicada pero luego de los días la rutina fue ganando al miedo inicial y la risa tomo el lugar de la máscara fría, evitaban el tema "Ojos tristes y Amor Esmeralda", el periódico pasaba a ser algo sin importancia pero nunca dejaron de escribir, uno esperando su momento de confesión y otro intentando adivinar quién era ese amor secreto.

-6-

 _"Para el Chico de ojos tristes, Drink Shop Do, 9 Caledonian RD, King Cross, mesa junto a la ventana 18:45._

 _¿Aceptarías ir por un café?_

 _Amor Esmeralda"_

Luego de los días Draco no respondió y aunque lo veía cada día sin falta era difícil, así que decidió tomar una decisión arriesgada.

 _"Para el Chico de ojos tristes, Drink Shop Do, 9 Caledonian RD, King Cross, mesa junto a la ventana 18:45._

 _Amor Esmeralda ha Enviado un Vociferador_

 _Amor Esmeralda"_

Dio resultado, y al día siguiente respondió, aunque no algo alentador.

 _"Para Amor Esmeralda_

 _Perdón, pero he conocido a alguien y creo que es el indicado_

 _Chico sin los ojos tristes, Drink Shop Do, 9 Caledonian RD, King Cross, mesa junto a la ventana 18:45."_

-7-

Y, aunque había tenido un espectacular rechazo, no dejo de ir a la cafetería, siempre a tiempo con dos tazas de café. Así justo a las 18:45 de cada día recibía un beso como saludo, uno verdadero, sin tinta impresa de por medio. Un beso de su Angel.

-Fin-

 _Inicio viernes 11 de Agosto 18:45_

 _Final viernes 11 de Agosto 23:39_


End file.
